Until I Breathe My Last
by RobotFish
Summary: With the Arc Cradle looming over New Domino City, Yusei and Akiza are given one last chance to finally be together and experience love before the end.


This story is dedicated to **jtdarkman**, the winner of my A Pinch of Dark Magic contest!

As always, a special thanks to my lovely beta **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any other aspects of the Yugioh franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Until I Breathe My Last**

"But you can't!" Akiza cried, tears shining in her eyes. "You can't do this, Yusei! Please!"

"I have to," Yusei said, his heart heavy and breaking. "I'm sorry, Akiza, but... I have to do this. The entire city will be destroyed in less than twelve hours if I don't."

Yusei stood grimly in the broadcasting center, facing the fact that it was his last day alive. The Arc Cradle was hovering over the city, and the only way to stop it was to get on board somehow and reverse the Planetary Gears. Team 5D's were all gathered together, shaken by the sudden appearance of the looming fortress of Z-one, but even more shocked by Sherry's prophecy.

_"If you set foot on the Arc Cradle, Yusei... You will die,"_ Sherry had said.

Her words echoed in his head, haunting him. He was trying his best to be brave and strong for his friends' sake, especially for Leo and Luna, but inside he was more scared and uncertain than he had ever been before. If Sherry really had seen the future, then... He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. He would be lying if he said he was completely fearless in the face of death. Even Sherry had sworn to kill him herself if she got the chance.

_"Shut up! There's no way in hell I'll let you do that! I'll kill you before I let you lay a finger on Yusei!"_

He almost smiled as he remembered Akiza's response. But now that he was facing her crying form, he didn't know how much longer he could hold it together.

"Yusei," Crow said. "You don't have to do this. You don't owe anyone anything."

"You heard the same as I did," Yusei replied. "There's no time to evacuate. If I don't stop the Arc Cradle, then everyone will die."

His friends were in denial, but they also knew what had to be done. Crow shook his head, trying to accept that this was his last time with his friend. "Are... Are you sure?"

Yusei nodded. "I'm going up there alone, and I'll do whatever it takes-"

"There has to be another way!" Akiza cried. "You don't have to throw your life away, Yusei!"

He hung his head. "If I don't board the Arc Cradle, then we'll all die," he whispered. "My fate is sealed either way... The only thing I can do now is try and save everyone."

"Haven't you done enough for them?" she begged. "We can still make it if we evacuate, we can still save as many lives as we can-"

"And just abandon everyone else?" Yusei asked. He knew Akiza would never be that selfish, but the thought of losing him must have hurt her enough to make her not see reason. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Akiza... I'm sorry, but I have to protect the people of New Domino. It's my duty as a Signer. I can't think of myself right now. And I won't let my friends die because I was too scared." He looked up at her. "I'm doing this for you guys."

"We never asked you for this, mate," Jack said. "And you don't have to do this alone. We're all Signers, we can face Z-one together-"

"Absolutely not," Yusei said. "If someone has to die to defeat Z-one, it's me. I won't let you or anyone else suffer that same fate. This is something I and I alone have to do."

Akiza was hugging herself. "And what about us?" she whispered. "What are we supposed to do when you're gone? What am I supposed to do after you... you..."

Yusei stepped forward, his heart breaking to see her so hurt. "Please understand... I'm doing this to save you, Akiza, so that you can live your life-"

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. She stepped forward until she was barely a foot from him, staring directly into his eyes. "I can't, not if you die. I can't live without you."

"You have to," Yusei said. "I have to do this, Akiza. Nothing can change that, no matter how much I want things to be different." Saying goodbye to her was more agonizing than any other pain he had experienced. She had no idea how much she meant to him. He wished he could stay alive somehow and be with her. But if he had to die to save her life, then he would accept that price.

She suddenly looked very determined. "Fine... If you won't change your mind... Then I'm going with you."

"No," he answered immediately. "I don't want that for you. This is my responsibility. You have to let me go; you have to live without me. You're the strongest person I know, you'll find a way to survive."

"Yusei... please..." The determined look in her eyed intensified. "I... I can't live without you, because... I love you... more than anything."

He completely froze at this, as did everyone else in the room.

She stepped even closer. "And if I can't stop you, then I won't leave you. I won't abandon you, Yusei, not after everything you've done for me."

His breath was strained and his heart ached. "I... No," he whispered. "I can't change my fate, and I don't want you to die with me..."

"If you leave me, I'll have nothing left to live for," Akiza said. Her eyes held a burning fire that he knew couldn't be stopped. "I will follow you to the gates of Hell if it means I will be with you."

She stepped forward and hugged his shaking frame, wrapping her arms around him and giving him comfort. He always tried to be strong for her, but now their places had reversed with her confession of love. Yusei hadn't been prepared to hear it, not when he held such strong feelings for Akiza as well. He had tried to harden his heart so it would be easier to accept his fate, but he now knew that would be impossible with the knowledge that she loved him. He allowed her to embrace him, and he put his arms around her. Their friends were completely silent, letting them have the moment.

She looked into his eyes with her arms still around him. "Don't you understand me, Yusei? I'm saying I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it only lasts a few more hours. I'm saying... that I want to die with you."

There were few times in Yusei's life where he was at a complete loss for what to say. This was most certainly one of them. The only thing he could manage was a quiet, "Why?"

"You're so dense," Akiza laughed through her tears. "I already told you; because I love you, Yusei."

He could only look into her scared and loyal eyes with heavy wonder. He would have had dozens of questions for her if the circumstances had been different. But they all seemed trivial now that every moment was fleeting.

Jack saw all of this and motioned to everyone else present. "Let's go," he said. "They deserve some time alone." He and everyone else silently walked out of the room, most of them in tears over the tragic love that Yusei and Akiza now shared.

Yusei shook his head after everyone left, now less inclined to maintain his strong façade. He ran a hand through Akiza's hair and rested his forehead against hers. He half-chuckled. "You have impeccable timing, you know that?"

Her hands trembled as he took them. "I thought we would have more time," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

He lifted her chin up gently, staring deep into her hazel orbs. His mind was made up, had been for months now. "I thought we would, too," he said. "But I'm not wasting any more of the time we do have."

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her body against his. He uttered a soft but strong, "I love you, Akiza," before planting his lips firmly on hers.

She moaned desperately against his lips, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him deeply into the kiss. They held each other tight, finding solace in the fact that they finally revealed their feelings for each other. All throughout their friendship, they were both aware that they were slowly but surely moving towards being more than just friends. Now, their affection for each other was comforting and strengthening in the face of such a darkness that would otherwise take the heart of both Signers.

Yusei nuzzled her cheek and whispered, "How long?"

She smiled softly. "Ever since I met you," she replied, kissing him again. "And you?"

"The same," he said between kisses. "I've never felt anything like I feel for you."

They continued to embrace each other and continued to kiss like there was no tomorrow, which was, in all likelihood, a sad truth for both of them. Yusei's hands caressed the small of Akiza's back while hers gripped his hair and pulled him into the kiss with fervor.

He pulled away and looked into her beautiful, shimmering eyes. He didn't want to think about anything else right now. He didn't want to think about the Arc Cradle or the certain death that awaited him. He didn't want to think about all the time he and Akiza had lost because of Yliaster's actions. All he wanted was to be with her, the one person he truly loved with all his heart, for the few hours that remained in his life.

"Akiza," he whispered. "I don't want my last night alive to be sad. I want to spend it with you, and I want it to be full of love and happiness." He cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Will you stay with me?"

Akiza kissed him gently, smiling as she nuzzled his cheek. She looked deep into his eyes and placed her hand over his heart. "I'll always be with you, Yusei." She blushed as she said, "You know, there's... a room with a bed just down the hall..."

Yusei looked surprised at this. Was she really asking him to make love to her this soon? Then again, moving too fast wasn't really a concern now that 'later' didn't exist. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I love you, Yusei. I've wanted this for so long, and if this really is our last time alive together, then I don't want to miss out on anything. If I'm going to die, I want you to have my virginity first."

His heart both swelled and hurt at her words. He was overjoyed at the depths of her love for him but saddened that things had to be this way. But as much as he wanted their first time to be different, he cherished the fact that they were allowed this chance to give themselves to each other. At least they would both die knowing the comfort and warmth of true love.

He took a deep breath. He wouldn't let their first and only time be filled with lamentation. It would be filled with love and joy, that he would make sure of.

"Let's go," he said, taking her by the hand with a grin and leading her back towards the room. It was Akiza's turn to be surprised, and Yusei laughed when he saw her startled face as he pulled her along with him.

He saw the heaviness leave her face as she let herself go, and he knew in that moment she wanted the same thing that he did; to forget their troubles and lose themselves in their love for each other. She raised an eyebrow as they approached the door. "A little eager now, aren't we?" she teased.

"With you wearing those stockings, how could I not be?" he asked as he pinned her against the wall and began kissing her neck. She gasped, and he paused with his lips only to lowly whisper, "Seriously, I don't know how I've manage to restrain myself for all this time."

Her breathing grew husky as he planted kisses all over her porcelain skin. Her hands snaked their way under his shirt and caressed his bare chest. She giggled. "Then just wait until you get me _out_ of my stockings, then," she whispered seductively.

He grinned against her lips as he kissed her all the way to the bed.

* * *

They laid together under the sheets, completely spent and satisfied. Yusei looked into Akiza's eyes as he held her beside him, running his hand though her silky magenta locks. She was so beautiful. He loved her so much. He kissed her gently and smiled. It was the best moment of his life, Yusei thought. Being there with Akiza was the only way he wanted to spend his last few hours, and he could honestly say he had no regrets now.

He sighed as his phone sounded, and he knew it must be his friends with news from Team Ragnarok. He sighed and reluctantly shifted under Akiza. "It's time," he said ruefully.

He felt her grip on him tighten, and she rested her head on his chest for a moment longer before nodding and standing up. Yusei rose to his feet as well, pulling on his pants. He glanced over to see Akiza slowly fastening her bra back on as if taking longer would slow time. He couldn't blame her, he was doing the same thing with his own clothing.

He slipped on his shirt and looked around for his jacket, which was not in his line of sight. He was about to turn around and search for it when he felt Akiza wrap an arm around his waist and slip something onto his arm. He looked over his shoulder to see her holding his jacket, and she was dressing him with it. He let her pull the jacket around his back and over his other arm, and he turned around to hold her in his arms.

She stared at him and he noticed her coat still on the floor. He picked it up and slipped it onto her shoulders, adjusting it while they locked loving but apprehensive gazes. It was their final goodbye contained in an act of intimacy that only two people in love could share.

Yusei's eyes watered as he picked up her deck box and clipped it to her waist. He ran a shaky hand through her bangs. He didn't want her to die, he loved her so much. "Is there any way I can change your mind?" he pleaded. "Is there any way that you'll let me go alone?"

She looked at him with a sad smile and slowly shook her head. "I told you," she answered, "I'll never leave you, Yusei. And if I die with you today, then I'll have no regrets. I'm with you until I breathe my last."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips softly. "I love you, Yusei Fudo. Forever."

"And I love you, Akiza Izinski," Yusei said. "Until the end and always."

They held hands as they walked to face their destiny.


End file.
